Prezent urodzinowy
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Zbliżają się urodziny Amy, a Ledo wciąż nie ma pomysłu na prezent. Kiedy jednak powraca do niego kolejne wspomnienie postanawia dać dziewczynie prezent, którego się nie będzie spodziewać.
1. Chapter 1

Wróciłem do swojego mieszkania całkowicie wyczerpany. Nie dość, że musiałem zostać dodatkowe kilka godzin w pracy, aby naprawić wynajęte yunboro, to w drodze powrotnej spotkałem trio transwestytów, przez co byłem zmuszony uciekać. Ale najgorsze było to, że chyba nie zdążę spotkac się z Amy. Nie będę się jej narzucać choć wiem, że lubi moje towarzystwo, podobnie jak ja jej.

Polożyłem się plackiem na łóżku marząc jedynie o tym, by następny dzień był wolny, i podejrzewam, że uważała tak większość ludzi floty. Wziąłem do ręki kalendarz i spojrzałem na datę- 30 sierpnia. Ta data coś mi mówiła. Tylko co...?

Nagle do głowy przyszło mi coś jeszcze. Za trzy tygodnie będą urodziny Amy! Kiedyś Bebel mi opowiadał o tym zjawisku, ale nie mialem zielonego pojęcia, co Amy chciałaby dostać...

Pomimo zmęczenia zwlokłem się z łóżka i ruszyłem w stronę miasta w poszukiwaniu inspiracji.

* * *

Nic. Zupełnie nic.

Nie miałem żadnego pomysłu. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, co Amy lubi, a czego nie znosi. Nowy latawiec? Nie, dowódca Ridget ma się tym zająć. Jakaś książka? Nie wiem, czy się spodoba. Może upiekłbym ciasto? Ledo, nie umiesz gotować. Wyszedłby zakalec...

Niezadowolony z faktu, że mogłem nic wymyślić poszedłem w stronę starych magazynów. Kiedy czasami miałem problem i potrzebowałem czegoś, by się wyżyć szedłem właśnie tam- nic tak nie pomaga jak możliwość treningu połączonego z niszczeniem zepsutych skrzyń.

Zacząłem wyznaczać trasę toru w taki sposób, aby była jak najtrudniejsza. Gdy w końcu skończyłem, wskoczyłem na najniższą ze skrzyń i rozpocząłem trening.

* * *

-Ledo, co robisz? - usłyszałem głos Bebela. Całe szczęście, że przede mną było jeszcze kilka rur, których mogłem się chwycić, inaczej wpadłbym z dużą prędkością w chłopca, jednak pomimo tego w ostatniej chwili udało mi się wykonać salto ponad nim i go przeskoczyć.

-Łał... Jak ty to zrobiłeś? - spytał brat Amy, kiedy już znalazłem się na ziemi. Po długim treningu byłem zmęczony, ale usatysfakcjonowany. Dyszałem ciężko i chciałem zrobić sobie przerwę, ale zostało mi jeszcze ćwiczenie celności. Wyjąłem więc broń i powiedziałem do Bebela:

-Schowaj się za mną.

Aktywowałem ruchome cele. Kiedy tylko stare skrzynie zaczęły być wyrzucane w powietrze, kolejno zestrzeliwałem je, a ich zawartość (głównie popsute części maszyn) spadała na ziemię z hukiem. Posadzka była coraz bardziej zaśmiecona żelastwem, a ja strzelałem tak długo, aż ostatnia skrzynka nie została przecięta na pół. Wtedy jednak wypadło z niej mniejsze, drewniane pudełko.

Postanowiłem zbadać jego zawartość, dlatego podszedłem bliżej i wziąłem pudło do rąk. Było zabite gwoździami i aby je otworzyć musiałem się sporo nasilić, by niczego nie uszkodzić. Opłaciło mi się to. W pudełku znajdowały się drewniane...

-Bebel, jak to się nazywa?- spytałem, nie potrafiąc nazwać przedmiotu.

-To są skrzypce.

Skrzypce. Ciekawa nazwa na instrument muzyczny. Schyliłem się, by podnieść instrument, lecz gdy tylko go dotknąłem...

* * *

 _-Ledo, zagrasz mi ją jeszcze raz? Proszę...- mały chłopiec o lawendowych oczach popatrzył na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem._

 _-Zgoda. Zostało nam niewiele czasu, a poza tym muszę zdążyć oddać instrument zanim ktoś to zauważy- dodałem, wyjmując skrzypce z futerału. Gdy tylko dotknąłem smyczkiem strun popłynęła cicha melodia pełna nadziei, która tak bardzo spodobała się mojemu bratu._

* * *

-Ledo... Ledo...- usłyszałem, jakby z oddali, głos Bebela. Czułem, że mną potrząsa, ale byłem tak zszokowany tym, co zobaczyłem, że nie reagowałem. Otrząsnąłem się dopiero gdy poczułem samotną łzę spływającą po moim policzku.

-Nareszcie! Ledo, co się stało? Siedziałeś nieruchomo niczym w transie i nie mogłem się z tobą skomunikować- jego ton wskazywał, że był bardzo zaniepokojony.

-Wszystko dobrze- odpowiedziałem.- Właśnie coś sobie przypomniałem. Chcesz posłuchać, jak gram?- zapytałem, chwytając za smyczek.

Zacząłem grać. Z początku niepewnie, potem coraz śmielej grałem melodię, którą dawno temu pragnął wysłuchać mój młodszy brat. Czułem, że te dźwięki mają znaczenie, że dzięki nim mogę coś przekazać.

I wtedy wpadłem na ten pomysł.

-Bebel, czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, kto w Gargantii umie grać na jakimś instrumencie? To dla mnie ważne.

Chłopiec zaczął wyliczać najróżniejsze postaci, z czego większość zdążyłem już poznać. Niektórzy grali, podobnie jak ja przed chwilą, na skrzypcach, Bellows na pianinie/syntetyzatorze/klawiszowych, nawet Pinion potrafił używać perkusji. W głowie zacząłem wyliczać, ile osób będzie potrzebnych do tego przedsięwzięcia. Jeżeli chciałem zrobić coś wyjątkowego, to musiałem się postarać.

-A co chcesz zrobić?- spytał chłopiec. Postanowiłem odpowiedzieć szczerze.

-Wpadłem na pomysł prezentu dla Amy. Nie mam pojęcia, czy mi się uda, czy zdążę, ani czy jej się to spodoba. Proszę więc cię o pomoc.

Bebel spojrzał mi w oczy.

-Jeżeli tylko robisz to w dobrej wierze i pomysł jest twój, to na pewno się jej spodoba. Pomogę ci, tylko powiedz, co mam zrobić.

Wytłumaczyłem mu szybko na czym polega mój pomysł.'

-Ciekawe. Jeżeli uda ci się przygotować wszystko na czas, to będziesz prawie takim geniuszem jak ja!- roześmialiśmy się.- Zgoda, będę starał się, aby Amy w czasie, kiedy ty będziesz wszystko przygotowywać, o niczym się nie dowiedziała.

-Dziękuję.

* * *

Wróciłem do mieszkania późno wieczorem, więc wypiłem szklankę soku jabłkowego i rzuciłem się na łóżko, szczęśliwy, ale zmęczony. Wiem jednak, że będę miał teraz więcej pracy, ale mam nadzieję, że jej rezultaty spodobają się Amy.

I że będzie z tego powodu szczęśliwa.


	2. Chapter 2

-Braciszku, ty wiesz, w co się pakujesz?- zapytała Bellows, rozsiadając się na krześle.

Westchnąłem. Co prawda udało mi się wszystkich przekonać, ale ludzie nie byli pewni, czy to, co robię, jest aby na pewno przemyślane. W końcu wszyscy mieli swoje zajęcia, a gdyby ktoś coś zauważył, wszystko byłoby skończone. Świetnie.

-Tak, jestem pewien. Musimy najpierw ustalić, kiedy się spotykamy na próby. Jakieś pomysły?

-Może koło dwudziestej? Wszystkie prace są zakończone, nikt nie będzie się czepiał. Będzie to wyglądało tak, jakbyśmy szli na imprezę pooglądać tyłeczki- zasugerował Pinion. Natychmiast dostał w łeb.

-Dobry pomysł. Bebel pomógł mi napisać dla was nuty- po tych słowach rozdałem wszystkim kartki z rzędami linii, na których znajdowały się wciąż nierozumiane przeze mnie symbole. Zgromadzeni przyjrzeli się im i zaczęli dyskutować między sobą. W końcu, po dobrych parunastu minutach Bellows powiedziała:

-Wchodzę w to. Tylko powiedz, jak miałoby to brzmieć.

Wziąłem smyczek w dłoń i zacząłem grać. Im częściej słyszałem dźwięki tej melodii tym bardziej utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że Amy się ona spodoba. Oraz że mój brat ją usłyszy. Melodia tak bardzo mnie pochłonęła, że nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy ludzie wstali i podeszli bliżej. Niektórzy mieli łzy w oczach. Gdy skończyłem, uśmiechnąłem się.

-Może być?

-Kosmiczny chłopcze, ja nadal się zastanawiam, czy przypadkiem cię nie utopić. Bardzo może być!

* * *

Godzinę później rozpoczęła się pierwsza próba.

-Dobrze, Bellows, spróbuj.

Bellows zaczęła grać na syntetyzatorze. Słyszałem swoja melodię, jednak czegoś mi w niej brakowało. Zmieniłem ustawienia dźwięku- było lepiej, ale wciąż nie dość dobrze. Zastanowiłem się chwilę. A może by tak...

-Bellows, mogę?- spytałem, podchodząc bliżej.

-Ale ty nie umiesz grać.

-Trudno. Chciałbym coś sprawdzić- starałem się powtórzyć ruchy, które wykonywała moja przełożona, ale nie bardzo mi to wychodziło. Kiedy w końcu udało mi się to powtórzyć, ściszyłem nieco i znów zmieniłem ton. Zabrzmiało...

-Dobra głośność. Teraz chyba wiem, o co ci chodziło- powiedziała dziewczyna, zasiadając do instrumentu. Zagrała, tym razem ze swoim udziałem w melodię.

Uznałem, że jest dobrze, i przeszedłem dalej.

* * *

-No dobra, koniec na dzisiaj! Widzimy się jutro!- krzyknąłem, zmęczony. Podobnie zresztą jak wszyscy. Jak na pierwszy raz było całkiem nieźle, ale wiem, że czeka mnie jeszcze dużo pracy. Spojrzałem na zegarek: dochodziła dwudziesta druga. Jęknąłem. A jutro znów mam robotę...

Podniosłem się powoli, wziąłem futerał w dłoń i ruszyłem w stronę hangaru. Strasznie chciało mi się spać, dlatego by szybciej dotrzeć do mieszkania zacząłem biec, z początku wolno, potem coraz szybciej, jednak w pewnym momencie nie zauważyłem barierki i wpadłem na nią, jednocześnie wypuszczając futerał z rąk. Rzuciłem się, by go złapać, jednak ktoś zrobił to za mnie.

Przede mną śmignęły dwa latawce.

-Możecie mi oddać mój... instrument?- zapytałem, wychylając się. Dziewczyny wylądowały platformę niżej.

-A na co ci on?- odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Melty, uśmiechając się. Ech...

-Powiem wam, jeżeli mi go zwrócicie.

Zeskoczyłem na ich platformę. Saaya podała mi skrzypce.

-No dobra, a teraz gadaj.

-Na urodziny Amy chciałbym coś dla niej zagrać- powiedziałem, niespodziewanie czując, że moje policzki delikatnie się nagrzewają. Jeszcze tego brakuje.

-Jakie to romantyczne!- westchnęła Melty.- Chciałabym, żeby w przyszłości mój chłopak też był taki.

Nie do końca zrozumiałem jej wypowiedź, ale tym zajmę się później. Wtedy wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł.

-Czy mógłbym was prosić o pomoc?

Przyjaciółki Amy nadstawiły uszu.

-Chciałbym, abyście w czasie, kiedy ja będę miał próby trzymały Amy z daleka. Nie chcę, żeby się o tym zbyt wcześnie dowiedziała.

-Masz to jak w banku!

Kiedy Saaya i Melty rozłożyły latawce i odleciały, ja w końcu mogłem wrócić do mieszkania. Klapnąłem na łóżko i od razu zasnąłem.

* * *

 _-Ledo, zagrasz mi ją jeszcze raz? Proszę...- mały chłopiec o lawendowych oczach popatrzył na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Popatrzyłem na datę- 30 sierpnia. Skończyła się moja przepustka. Uśmiechnąłem się. Musiałem spełnić prośbę brata._

 _-Zgoda. Zostało nam niewiele czasu, a poza tym muszę zdążyć oddać instrument zanim ktoś to zauważy- dodałem, wyjmując skrzypce z futerału. Gdy tylko dotknąłem smyczkiem strun popłynęła cicha melodia pełna nadziei, która tak bardzo spodobała się mojemu bratu. Gdy skończyłem, chłopiec spał._

 _Wyszedłem cicho z pokoju i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Nagle usłyszałem ściszone głosy._

 _-...aż tak źle?_

 _-Niestety, ale chłopiec jest nieuleczalnie chory. Nie przetrwa. Musi zostać usunięty ze społeczeństwa._

 _Futerał wypadł mi z rąk. Zakryłem usta, by nie krzyknąć. Nie, nie, nie!_

* * *

-Nie!- krzyknąłem, gwałtownie budząc się. To nie mogła być prawda. Nie mogła...

Poczułem, że jestem w czyimś uścisku. Rozejrzałem się, i zobaczyłem Amy, która coś szeptała do mnie.

-Amy? Co ty tu robisz?- zapytałem, wciąż starając się złapać oddech.

-Chciałam się z tobą spotkać, ale ciebie nie było. Przyszłam parę minut temu sprawdzić, czy już śpisz, twoja praca jest przecież wyczerpująca, i zastałam drzwi otwarte. Kiedy weszłam, krzyczałeś przez sen.

-Wiem już, co oznaczała wczorajsza data. To był dzień, w którym dowiedziałem się, że mój brat jest śmiertelnie chory- spuściłem głowę.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy zacząłem płakać. Amy położyła się obok mnie i zaczęła głaskać moje włosy, szepcząc słowa pocieszenia. Niczego w tamtej chwili bardziej nie potrzebowałem.

* * *

Obudziłem się jak zwykle, z tą różnicą, że obok mnie była Amy. Leżeliśmy naprzeciw siebie, stykając nosami. Uznałem to za bardzo przyjemną pozycję, jednak musiałem wstać do pracy. Podniosłem się najciszej, jak potrafiłem, i zacząłem przygotowywać śniadanie dla dziewczyny- zjem coś na mieście, najlepiej chleb z wodorostów. Gdy skończyłem, przebrałem się szybko i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Coś jednak podpowiadało mi, że o czymś zapomniałem.

Podszedłem do łóżka. Amy nadal spała. Wyglądała tak niewinnie. _Właśnie, co teraz powinieneś zrobić?_ usłyszałem w głowie nieznany głos. Może... Nachyliłem się nad nią i... sam się tego nie spodziewałem. Pocałowałem ją delikatnie w policzek, jednocześnie bojąc się, że ją zbudzę. _No, teraz możesz już iść_ , powiedział głos, zadowolony. Nieco oszołomiony tym, co właśnie zrobiłem, wyszedłem z mieszkania.

* * *

Przez następne kilkanaście dni byłem pochłonięty próbami, pracą i zastanawianiem się nad tym, co zrobiłem. Czy to było dobre? Czy to o tym wspominały wtedy Saaya i Melty, kiedy wypływaliśmy na wycieczkę? Czy to była... miłość? Poszedłem do biblioteki po radę. Zwykle zastawałem tam doktora Oldhama, tym razem jednak spotkałem tam Bellows.

-I jak? Gotowy na jutro?- zapytała, uśmiechając się. No tak. To już jutro.

-Chyba tak. Bellows... czy mogę cię o coś zapytać?

-Jasne, wal śmiało.

-Co to... co to miłość?- roześmiała się. Dlaczego?! Przecież pytam śmiertelnie poważnie!

-Mój drogi, podoba ci się Amy?- spytała wprost, wciąż rozchichotana.

Po... podoba? Skąd ona... Cóż, skoro ona jest szczera, ja też będę. Powoli pokiwałem głową.

-Dobrze. Spróbuję ci to wytłumaczyć... Ale nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie wiesz!

-Jestem żołnierzem. Mam walczyć, nie czuć- wypaliłem, przypominając sobie Unię Galaktyczną.

-To by wiele wyjaśniało... Więc: miłość to pewna emocja, bardzo pozytywna. To uczucie, które łączy cię z pewną osobą. Miłość to ciepło, które czujesz myśląc o tej osobie, to chęć uszczęśliwienia jej za wszelką ceną. Miłość sprawia, że chcemy żyć dla tej osoby, żyć z nią, chronić, być dla niej wszystkim...

-...a jeżeli mamy umrzeć, to chcemy zobaczyć jeszcze raz jej uśmiech, usłyszeć jej głos, zobaczyć- szepnąłem, wspominając bitwę ze Strikerem.

-Właśnie tak. Bez miłości nie mamy po co żyć... No dobra, koniec rozmyślań, braciszku. Czas się przygotować do przedstawienia.


	3. Chapter 3

_Amy_

Powoli otworzyłam oczy, jednocześnie przeciągając się. Dziś był piątek, więc z Melty i Saayą miałyśmy sporo do roboty- przed weekendem każdy chciał wysłać swoją przesyłkę, i każdy chciał ją otrzymać. Pozytywną rzeczą było to, że po pracy powinnyśmy pójść do łaźni, jedynego miejsca (pomijając dom), w którym nie ma się konkretnego zawodu, tylko jest się kolejną osobą zainteresowaną zrelaksowaniem się w gorącej wodzie.

Ubrałam się i poszłam do kuchni, z zamiarem zrobienia śniadania. Od razu przypomniało mi się, jak zostałam u Ledo na noc, a kiedy się obudziłam, on już poszedł do pracy, jednak przygotował dla mnie ciepły i pachnący posiłek. Z tego, co pamiętam, nie zauważyłam, żeby w zlewie były jakieś brudne naczynia, ale również nie słyszałam wody z kranu, toteż wywnioskowałam, że Ledo nic nie zjadł z tego, co przygotował. Chyba będę musiała mu w przyszłości nosić śniadanie do pracy.

Gdy tylko weszłam do pomieszczenia otulił mnie ciepły zapach świeżo upieczonych grzanek.

-Siostro! Wszystkiego najlepszego!- wykrzyknął Bebel i podszedł do mnie z talerzem.

-Bebel, nie musiałeś... Powinieneś leżeć w łóżku- upomniałam go po chwili, chociaż tak naprawdę byłam szczęśliwa, że mój młodszy brat specjalnie wstał wcześniej, żeby zrobić mi śniadanie. Przytuliłam go i usiadłam przy stole, zabierając się do jedzenia.

W międzyczasie zaczęłam narzekać na dzisiejszy przydział pracy.

-Trafił mi się najgorszy przydział. Najpierw będę musiała oblecieć dowództwo, potem Altemię, a na koniec flotę Kugela. W piątek!? Tam zawsze jest najwięcej do roboty!

-Nie przesadzaj, Amy. Dzisiejszy dzień nie będzie wcale taki zły. Zobaczysz.

* * *

Gdy tylko weszłam do centrali zabrałam swój przydział przesyłek. Był niewiarygodnie ciężki. Co oni tam wsadzili? Kulę armatnią czy co?! Otworzyłam torbę, zaniepokojona jej ciężarem, i po kolei zaczęłam sprawdzać wagę każdej paczki. W końcu znalazłam tę która najwięcej ważyła- zaadresowana była do Melty. Postanowiłam oddać jej pakunek przy najbliższej okazji, która nadarzyła się szybciej, niż myślałam. Kiedy wyszłam z poczty po latawiec zostałam zaskoczona przez moje przyjaciółki.

-Melty, przesyłka dla ciebie- poinformowałam ją, wyciągając paczkę. Gdy jednak chciałam jej ją dać, odmówiła.

-W końcu przyszła, i nie jest dla mnie. Otwórz ją- poprosiła, uśmiechając się dziwnie. Wykonałam jej polecenie, i zaniemówiłam.

W paczce znalazłam nowy strój na tańce, oraz, co było dla mnie największym zaskoczeniem, aparat fotograficzny! Czyli to dlatego była taka ciężka!

-Dziękuję wam, dziewczyny- wyszeptałam, podchodząc do nich. Porządnie mnie wyściskały, a potem Saaya dodała:

-Ale to nie wszystko. W tym roku, tak jak wszyscy dostałaś nowy latawiec. Czerwono-żółty!

Rzeczywiście, nie mogłam nigdzie znaleźć swojego starego latawca, dlatego nałożyłam na ramiona ten, który podały mi dziewczyny. Od razu zauważyłam różnicę- był lżejszy od poprzedniego, poza tym wygodniej się go składało i nosiło.

-Musze go przetestować. Lecimy?- spytałam, śmiejąc się w powietrzu. Nie musiałam długo czekać, by Melty i Saaya do mnie dołączyły Już po chwili szybowałyśmy w stronę dowództwa, gdzie Ridget nadzorowała kolejną dostawę rezerw powietrza.

Gdy nas zobaczyła, przerwała na chwilę pracę.

-Witajcie. Amy, widzę, że już korzystasz z nowego latawca- zauważyła.

-Jest cudowny. Dziękuję bardzo- powiedziałam, wyjmując stertę kopert zaadresowanych do niej.- Są tu plany połowów na następny tydzień, lista koniecznych napraw, oraz prośba Bellows o pozwolenie na zbadanie znalezionego wczoraj statku.

-Już coś o tym słyszałam. Podobno Ledo po raz kolejny wsławił się swym talentem pod wodą. To już dziesiąte znalezisko z rzędu tych rozmiarów!

-Nie wiedziałam. W ogóle ostatnio prawie się z nim nie widywałam- jęknęłam, prosząc o podpis.

-Możesz już to zanieść Bellows- Ridget wskazała pozwolenie- a ja wrócę do pracy. Panowie, w drugą stronę. Tylko ostrożnie!

Poleciałam dalej, zamyślając się.

* * *

Kiedy wracałam do domu zrobiło się jakoś dziwnie cicho. Nie zawracałam sobie tym jednak głowy, gdyż moje myśli błądziły w zupełnie inną stronę. A dokładniej w czyjąś.

Dlaczego Ledo mnie unika? Nie chcę mu się narzucać, ale po tym, jak zostałam u niego w domu, to coś już chyba oznaczało. Przynajmniej tak sądziły dziewczyny. Podsumowałam dotychczasowe doświadczenia. Po pracy chodzimy razem do łaźni (wiadomo, że jest przedzielona, ale on zawsze czeka, aż skończę pracę), ćwiczę taniec przy akompaniamencie jego fletu, a kiedy on wraca spod wody po wyjątkowo ciężkim dniu, rzucam mu się w ramiona, nie bacząc, czy ktoś patrzy, i stoimy wtedy nieruchomo, dopóki ktoś nie krzyknie, że czas iść do domów. A ostatnio ta noc w jego mieszkaniu, kiedy go pocieszałam... To nic nie znaczyło?

Nie mam pojęcia, co do niego czuję. Co on czuje do mnie. W ogóle nie mam pojęcia o uczuciach!

-Bebel, wróciłam!- krzyknęłam, w duchu licząc, że może Ledo akurat rozmawia z moim bratem. Niestety zawiodłam się.

-Cześć siostro. Masz nowy latawiec! Bardzo ładny. Kto wybierał kolory?

-Zapewne Melty i Saaya. Zobacz, co od nich dostałam. Własny aparat!- pokazałam mu prezent, który został natychmiast zbadany przez małego geniusza.

-Niesamowite! Czy będę czasem mógł go od ciebie pożyczać?- poprosił, oddając mi przedmiot.

Roześmiałam się.

-Pytasz się mnie? No pewnie, że tak. Możesz z niego korzystać, ile tylko będziesz chciał- dodałam, idąc przygotować herbatę. W tej samej chwili Bebel zauważył mój kiepski nastrój.

-Co się stało, siostro?- zapytał z niepokojem, uważnie mnie obserwując.

-Nic takiego. Nie martw się o mnie.

-Chodzi o Ledo?- spytał otwarcie.

Czasami zapominałam, jak bardzo jest inteligentny. Postanowiłam wyrzucić z siebie wszystko.

-Ostatnio prawie wcale się z nim nie widuję! W dodatku nie wiem, co on do mnie czuje. Ani co ja do niego. W ogóle wszystko jest takie poplątane! Być może wcale się dla niego nie liczę!- prawie krzyknęłam, płacząc w ramię brata, który głaskał mnie delikatnie po głowie i zapewniał, że tak nie jest. Nie wiedziałam jednak, czy powinnam mu uwierzyć.

W tej samej chwili usłyszeliśmy, jak ktoś dosłownie walił pięściami w drzwi. Pospiesznym ruchem otarłam łzy z policzków i wstałam, by otworzyć. Za drzwiami nie było nikogo.

Bebel podszedł do mnie.

-Popatrz, Bellows tam jest- wskazał niżej.

Rzeczywiście, na platformie była Bellows. Siedziała przy swoim keyboardzie, i wyglądało na to, że kogoś oczekiwała. Gdy nas dostrzegła, pomachała do nas, a potem zaczęła grać. Melodia, delikatna i niepewna, unosiła się w powietrzu niczym latające nad naszymi głowami ptaki. W pewnym momencie jednak melodia zniżyła ton, a następnie dosłyszałam zbliżające się dźwięki skrzypiec. Rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu grających, a kiedy ich wreszcie zlokalizowałam...

Ledo uśmiechnął się do mnie, po czym przyłożył smyczek do strun, i zaczął grać, prowadząc pozostałych. Byłam tak oczarowana, iż nie zauważyłam, że chłopak nie spuszcza mnie z oczu, jakby czekał na moją reakcję. Słodkie dźwięki instrumentu zostały wkrótce wzbogacone o perkusję, którą obsługiwał, bardzo zadowolony zresztą, Pinion. Z każdą chwilą melodia była donośniejsza, i miałam wrażenie, że to nie była spontaniczna akcja.

Nagle do akcji wkroczyły tańczące pary, dodając widowisku uroku. Wśród tańczących zauważyłam Saayę i Melty, które w pewnej chwili niezauważalnie mrugnęły, a wtedy muzyka zaczęła powoli zwalniać. Korzystając z okazji zeszłam po schodach na dół, i podeszłam do Ledo, który odłożył instrument na ziemię.

-Podoba ci się?- zapytał nieśmiało.

-To... to piękne. Dziękuję.

-Przepraszam, że cię unikałem, ale chciałem, aby to przedsięwzięcie pozostało dla ciebie tajemnicą. Nie gniewasz się na mnie?

Nie miałam pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Jeszcze parę minut wcześniej myślałam, że nic dla niego nie znaczę, a teraz się okazuje, specjalnie dla mnie zorganizował koncert. -Ja...- już miałam mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszałam flet. Spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam Bebela, który coś pokazywał w naszą stronę. Ledo chwycił w dłonie skrzypce, i melodia wkroczyła w ostatnią fazę. W końcu skrzypce ucichły, a wszyscy, którzy w tym krótkim czasie zgromadzili się wokół platformy, podziękowali ogłuszającymi brawami muzyków oraz tancerzy, którzy w ukłonach rozeszli się.

Odwróciłam się, by porozmawiać z Ledo, ale już go nie było.

* * *

Było mocno po północy, kiedy usłyszałam ciche pukanie w okno. Uchyliłam powieki, by zobaczyć siedzącego na parapecie byłego żołnierza. Natychmiast otworzyłam okiennice.

-Ledo! Co tu robisz? Powinieneś już spać!- skarciłam go lekko, chociaż byłam mile zaskoczona jego obecnością.

-Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy się na mnie gniewasz. To dla mnie ważne- powiedział poważnie.

-Wcześniej nie wiedziałam, co miałam o tym myśleć. W końcu unikałeś mnie ponad dwa tygodnie- zaczęłam z wyrzutem, ale potem mój głos złagodniał.- Kiedy jednak zobaczyłam, ile trudu musiałeś włożyć w przygotowanie koncertu... Skąd ty właściwie wziąłeś tę melodię? Nigdy jej nie słyszałam.

-Grałem ją mojemu bratu, kiedy dostawałem przepustki- odpowiedział, przysuwając się trochę bliżej.

-Zagrasz mi ją jeszcze kiedyś?- zapytałam.

-Kiedy tylko będziesz chciała. A mógłbym ci zadać pytanie?- jego policzki były mocno zaróżowione, co było dla niego nietypowe. Nie byłam pewna, o co chciał spytać, ale się zgodziłam.

Ledo wciągnął powoli powietrze, jakby przełamując coś w sobie.

-Czy ty... mnie kochasz?- spytał prawie niedosłyszalnym szeptem. Gdy już miałam mu odpowiedzieć on... mnie pocałował. Delikatnie i powoli, jakby się bał, że zaraz zniknę w ciemności. Kiedy przerwał pocałunek, spojrzał mi się w oczy, a ja zobaczyłam, że się bał. Bał, że powiem coś innego niż prawdę, że go odrzucę. Wtedy to ja go pocałowałam, i nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Kochałam go, a on mnie.

I nic więcej się nie liczyło.

* * *

 **Wykorzystany utwór: "Empire of Angels" autorstwa Thomasa Bergersena.**


End file.
